Collection 8: New Challenges Await eps 30 till 32
by LatiosFan
Summary: Episodes 30-32 in my series of episodes where Ash and Angie travel together through the Pokémon world, now combined in a separate story. MorpheusShipping but also for other Pokémon fans. Our friends finally left Viridian City, but what lies ahead?
1. Chapter 1

Episode 30: Catch of the Day!

Episode 30 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

It felt rather strange to be traveling without Tracey. True, Ash and Angie had been on their own for quite a while when they first started their journey together, but after they met Tracey, he had been with them for some time now, helping them out on numerous occasions, and surprising them with his fine drawings. So once again they took Route 22, a bit uneasy without their third party member. The weather was really fine, there were just a few clouds, and the sun was shining bright. Ash was whistling an undefined tune and Angie was watching how Shinx and Pikachu were playing with each other while running alongside their trainers. After a little while they reached a lake. The water was clear, and it sparkled in the rays of the sun, almost like it was calling out to anyone that came walking by to take a refreshing dive. Before Ash could decide whether he could live with the extra delay in reaching the Indigo Plateau, a little swim would mean, Angie had changed into her bathing suit, and dived into the water.

"It's really nice, why don't you come in as well?" Angie said invitingly, "are are you afraid of water again?"

"Oh, you just wait!" Ash yelled back, as he stepped into the bushes to change also.

Ash quickly jumped into the water, but didn't resurface again. For a moment there were some bubbles where Ash had gone under, but then... nothing.

"Ash... are you okay?" Angie wondered, as she was getting more worried about where he could have gone.

"Booo!" Ash shouted, as he suddenly resurfaced right behind Angie.

"Why you!" Angie said, sounding quite mad, "You'll be sorry you did that!"

Ash's face changed from a big smirk to a more anxious expression. Angie swung her arm back, and... splashed a lot of water right into Ash's face. As his mouth had dropped open because of the way Angie reacted differently to his prank than he expected, he swallowed some of the water Angie splashed into his face, and started to cough. When Ash caught his breath again, Angie started to laugh, and Ash laughed along with her. They enjoyed their swim so much, no one noticed something was closing in on them, under water...

"I'll race you to that floating branch over there!" Angie shouted at Ash.

"If you like losing, be my guest!" Ash answered, a bit cocky.

"Right, you'll only win if I give you a head start, mister!" Angie boasted back.

"Oh, is that so!?" Ash grumbled, "eat my bubbles!" and he started swimming.

"Hey, not fair!" Angie protested, as she also sped up.

About a meter of fifteen away from the branch that was the finish, Angie overtook Ash, with swift and elegant strokes. And even though Ash tried hard to go faster, Angie was the first to reach the goal.

"So who is the fastest swimmer now?" Angie gloated, while winking at Ash.

"Ah, I got caught in a current..." Ash tried to defend his defeat, but deep inside he was proud of Angie.

Suddenly Ash detected some movement in the water behind Angie. There were some bubbles and then Ash saw a dark shadow moving towards his girlfriend! Angie didn't notice anything yet, since she was too busy cheering for her victory. Ash tried to signal her, by making gestures and waving his arms frantically, but Angie thought he was just uttering his frustration about losing to her.

"Look out, behind you!!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Huh?" Angie wondered, as she still didn't understand why Ash was so excited about losing that simple race.

She stopped cheering, and then heard something behind her. "Was Ash trying to warn me?" she thought, as she slowly turned around. Then, with a loud splash, something jumped up from the watery depths, just next to Angie! She yelled in fear, as she tried to swim away from this unknown threat. Ash started swimming towards her, although he didn't know what they were up against, and whether he would be able to help Angie. He just wanted to be there for her. The thing that jumped up from the water, now seemed suspended in the air. Ash looked up briefly, and he thought he recognized the dark silhouette, that was visible. Angie was now at a few meters distance from her "attacker" and looked up also. "I know that shape..." she thought, "it looks like a..."

"It's a Dewgong!" Ash shouted, before Angie could finish her thoughts.

The large water Pokémon fell down in the water again, with a large splash, and disappeared. Angie was still shaking a bit, but suddenly she felt Ash's hand on her shoulder. Angie was startled by that at first, but soon she felt safe to have him so close again.

"Ash, I was so scared..." she confessed, as Ash held her tightly at her shoulders.

"So was I, when I saw that shadow getting closer to you, and I couldn't warn you," Ash said, with an anxious thrill in his voice, "but it's alright now..."

Angie looked into his eyes, and she felt her heartbeat calming down, although not fully. She felt Ash shaking a little as well, just like she did. "I am not afraid any more, but why do I feel like something is about to happen?" she wondered. Then, before she knew it, her lips touched Ash's and they started kissing. She wasn't shaking now anymore, although she felt a thrill through her whole body, on the inside. Ash was surprised in a similar by this sudden kiss, but he was so glad he was still able to kiss Angie, instead of having to rescue her from some unknown danger, that he didn't hesitate very long. For a moment time stood still for them, when suddenly a big thing splashed down in the water to the left of them, and they had to let go off each other.

"What was that?" Ash wondered, still a bit dazed by their sudden embrace.

"You mean the splash... or what just happened?" Angie asked, while blushing.

"The first..." Ash replied, as he also turned red, thinking of the second option.

"Look! It's that Dewgong again!" Angie shouted, as she saw the same Pokémon jumping up again, and landing once more with a big splash.

"I think it is toying with us," Ash suggested.

"Well, if it's action it wants, then two can play that game!" Angie yelled, as she started swimming towards the shore.

"What are you going to do?" Ash asked, as he followed her as fast as he could.

"I am going to catch that Pokémon!" Angie said, as she climbed out off the water, and grabbed her Poké Balls.

Ash had now also reached the shore, and climbed out. He looked at where the Dewgong had gone under, not to be seen again. "Was it gone?" he wondered. Then, right in front of Angie and Ash, it jumped up again, and caused a large wave of water to splash on the two youngsters.

"That's it!" Angie yelled, annoyed at how this Dewgong was toying with her, "cut that out and fight!"

The water Pokémon resurfaced a few meters from where Angie was standing, and remained there motionless, like it was saying: "Bring it on!" Suddenly Ash noticed another shadow moving under water, closing in on the Dewgong.

"Angie! Look!" Ash yelled, as he pulled on the girl's arm.

"What is that?" she thought out loud.

"Maybe another Dewgong?" Ash suggested, "although it is rather big for that."

Their question was answered as a large Magikarp came to the surface. It was Team Rocket's submarine!

"Great..." Angie sighed.

"Taadaa!" Meowth cheered, as his little head popped out off the hatch on top of the submarine.

"What do you want this time!?" Ash shouted, also annoyed at the appearance of the unwanted guests.

"That's easy..." James said, as he appeared next to Meowth, along with Jessie.

"We want that Dewgong!" Jessie finished James's sentence.

"Oh no you won't!" Ash yelled, "that's Angie's Pokémon!"

"We've been watching you for a while, and I believe she didn't catch that Pokémon yet," Jessie answered, "now am I right or not?"

"Besides, even if it was her Pokémon, that never stopped us before from trying to steal it," James added.

"Meowth! Action!" Jessie commanded.

"Alrighty! Fire One!" the catlike Pokémon shouted, as he pushed a button on a small remote control.

The mouth of the Magikarp sub opened, and a torpedo was launched from it, directed at Dewgong. When it was close to the Pokémon, the torpedo busted open, and a large net came out, completely covering the water Pokémon.

"Hey! Let that Pokémon go!" Angie yelled.

"And fire Two!" was Meowth's reaction.

Another torpedo was launched, this time aimed at our two friends. This projectile also contained a net, that came popping out, capturing Ash and Angie.

"So, that's what I call neatly wrapped up!" Meowth laughed.

"Time to reel in our catch!" Jessie said.

"Oh Dewgong!" Angie yelled, as she felt a little tear coming up in the corner of her eye.

"What are we going to do with this Pokémon, anyway?" James wondered.

"That's easy," Meowth started explaining, "just imaging the Boss going to the fridge for a cool drink on a hot day, only to find out he has no more ice cubes."

"Oh, I just hate it when that happens," James stated.

"And just when the Boss is about to faint because of the heat, Dewgong comes along, and makes an Ice Ball, so the Boss can use that to cool down his drink. And then he will say: "I am so grateful that Meowth and his friends gave me this nice Dewgong, that I have to give them a big reward."

"Sounds good!" Jessie said.

"But... those Ice Balls, aren't those too big to fit in a glass?" James remarked.

"Well, maybe... In that case we have to steal that Linoone of that girlfriend-twerp as well, so it can use Slash to cut the Ice Ball into little pieces," Meowth quickly stated a solution.

"You are not stealing any Pokémon!" Ash shouted, then directing himself towards the captured Pokémon, "Dewgong, if you use your Ice Ball to freeze that net, you can break free!"

Although earlier the Dewgong didn't listen to anything our friends said to it, it seemed to understand that it would be wise to listen this time, and it began charging up power.

"Dew...gong!" the water Pokémon uttered as it released a large Ice Ball.

Like Ash expected, the net froze instantly. The Dewgong pushed against the frozen and now very brittle net, and shattered it into a thousand pieces.

"Oh!?" was all the three Team Rocket members could say, as their catch was loose again.

"Go Dewgong! Save yourself!" Ash shouted.

But this time the Pokémon choose not to listen, and it released another Ice Ball, this time aimed at the net that held our friends captive.

"Get down!" Ash shouted, as he pushed Angie to the ground, to cover her from the impact.

As the attack hit the net, it froze right away. Ash got up, and pushed against the net with all his force, causing it to break as well.

"That's not good!" James remarked.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Shinx, do Spark!" Angie joined in on the attack.

The three villains shivered as they were hit by the combined fierce electric attacks. The Magikarp submarine was hit as well, and it exploded, with the remains sinking to the bottom of the lake. Jessie, James and Meowth, were thrown into the air, and landed on the shore, a few meters away from where our friends were standing. Ash was about to order Pikachu to finish it with Volt Tackle, when the Dewgong came ashore as well, positioning itself between Ash and Angie on one side, and Team Rocket on the other. It began charging power once more, then it released another Ice Ball, this time at Team Rocket, causing them to fly up high.

"Well, at least we are very cool now!" James remarked, shaking because of the cold.

"Mime, mime, mime!" Mime Jr. uttered, as it mimicked James's shivering.

"I think my whiskers are frozen!" Meowth complained.

"This cold is so bad for my skin!" Jessie added.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the three villains shouted together, disappearing in the distance.

"Good riddance!" Ash said, "and thanks Dewgong, for helping us!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Angie added, "but I'm still going to catch you!"

The Dewgong looked at Angie, just like it did a while before when it was in the water, like it accepted her challenge.

"Okay, Shinx, do Spark!" Angie started the fight.

On land Dewgong was not nearly as fast as in the water, so it could not avoid this attack, and took a direct hit.

"Right on, Angie!" Ash cheered, "just make sure it can't get back into the water!"

"Shinx, get between Dewgong and the lake!" Angie quickly responded to Ash's suggestion.

The Dewgong saw that it's escape route was blocked, and began charging up for another Ice Ball.

"Shinx, do Iron Tail on that Ice Ball!" Angie commanded.

With a loud crash, the approaching Ice Ball was shattered, but the pieces that were flying everywhere also hit Shinx.

"Oh! Shinx! Are you okay!?" Angie asked, worried about her little friend.

"Shinx, shinx!" was the answer, indicating the electric Pokémon has sustained little damage from the attack.

"Do you know about the strength and weakness of Ice Ball?" Ash asked Angie.

"You mean that the attack gets stronger every time it is used in succession?" Angie replied, "but that it takes more time to prepare the attack after every new Ice Ball? Thanks for reminding me Ash! Shinx, quickly do Spark again!"

The Dewgong was still charging up for it's next Ice Ball attack, and it was defenseless against this new electric attack.

"Now! Poké Ball!" Angie yelled, as she threw an empty Poké Ball at Dewgong.

With a flash of light, the weakened Pokémon was sucked inside, and the ball started to wiggle.

"Do you think I weakened it enough?" Angie asked.

"I'm not sure, Dewgong took quite a lot of damage, but it seems like a tough Pokémon..." Ash replied.

Just as he finished talking, the Poké Ball popped open, and Dewgong appeared again, although it seemed really tired now, from trying to escape from the ball. Angie threw another Poké Ball, and the waiting began once more. This time the ball wiggled just a few times, before the exhausted Dewgong gave up it's fight, and the light on the ball went to the "safe" color. Angie rushed towards the Poké Ball, and picked it up, holding it up high.

"I've got a Dewgong!" she cheered.

"Nice one, Angie!" Ash complimented her, as he padded Angie on the shoulder.

"Now, shall we get into the water again?" Angie suggested.

"Sure! I still want a rematch for that swimming race," Ash answered.

"I you don't mind losing again..." Angie teased Ash.

"We'll see about that!" Ash replied, looking all confident he would do better this time.

So they raced towards the water, to enjoy this beautiful day even more. And with a new member added to their Pokémon team, the future looked even brighter for our two friends.

My 44th fan-fiction story. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 31: Setting Things Straight (part 1)

Episode 31 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Angie was in a very good mood this day. Not that she usually was grumpy or something, but somehow recent events made her even more cheerful than normal. She was humming a little tune, while staring at the Poké Ball in which her latest catch, the Dewgong they met in the small lake yesterday, was contained. Sometimes she even threw it up in the air, to catch it again, like it was a toy. Ash watched this spectacle with a mix of surprise and annoyance. He didn't sleep too well last night, and this affected his mood badly. In fact, he had hardly said anything this morning.

"If you keep tossing that Poké Ball up like that, that Dewgong will most likely get airsick, you know..." Ash suddenly spoke with a flat voice.

"So Mr. grumpy can speak after all," Angie replied teasingly.

"What did you just call me!?" Ash burst out.

"Well, you aren't exactly the example of cheerfulness this morning, you know," Angie defended her remark.

"Then stop that annoying playing with that Poké Ball," Ash said, "you act just like a little kid with her new toy."

"Oh do I!?" Angie almost shouted, with restrained anger, as she turned her head away from Ash, "I think you're just jealous. I don't remember the last time you caught a new Pokémon, Mr. Pokémon Master!"

Angie was expecting a loud "Oh yeah!?" from Ash, but he didn't say anything back. After a moment of silence, Angie turned her head back towards Ash. He had stopped walking, and stood there motionless, a couple of meters behind her, looking down at his feet. "Maybe that last remark was a bit too harsh," Angie thought, as she stared at her friend.

"Hey... Ash..." she started at a much softer tone than when they were arguing.

Ash didn't say anything back, the only thing he did was pull his cap a bit deeper over his face, covering his eyes. Pikachu, who hadn't noticed at first his trainer stopped walking, had run back, and was pulling at Ash's trousers to get his attention, but Ash didn't even respond to that. "I must have really hurt him with those words!" it flashed through Angie's mind. "Me and my big mouth!" she thought as she clenched her fists, before she quickly ran towards Ash.

"Oh Ash... I didn't mean that... I'm so sorry..." Angie started.

"No... you're right..." Ash said softly, with emotion audible in his voice, "I keep telling myself I can be a Pokémon Master, but a real Master would have caught a lot more Pokémon on his journey than me so far..."

For a moment Angie was silent. She was still a bit surprised that her unthoughtful remark had such a deep impact on Ash. "He seemed so confident lately, knowing what he was doing during a battle, learning new strategies," she thought. Angie never really told Ash, but to her he had become an example, even though she wanted to do things her own way occasionally. "Well, I caused this, so I'll have to fix this!" she concluding her thinking.

"Stop being so hard on yourself!" Angie said, as she stood in front of Ash and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"But..." Ash objected.

"No buts!" Angie interrupted him, "I shouldn't have said those things about it being a while since you last caught a Pokémon, okay!? Forget those words! Can you forgive me?"

"Why forgive you when you're right?" Ash answered, still with a soft voice.

"Will you stop it!? I wasn't right at all!" Angie said back, now with a mix of tears and anger in her voice, "Some trainers just catch as many Pokémon as they can, so they can pick the strongest ones out off their collection and leave the rest behind, while you stick with the Pokémon you've got, helping them to excel and surpass themselves. That's just the way you are, and that is what I admire in you as a trainer. Just say you forgive me... please..."

Ash began to realize Angie felt really bad over what she said. He slowly started to snap out off his pit of self pity, and looked her in the eyes. Ash saw how Angie looked at him, almost begging him for forgiveness for what she said to him.

"You're no lousy trainer, you hear me!" Angie added to her plea, now almost crying.

"You really think so?" Ash wondered.

"I do!" Angie replied, with a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Well, if you are so sure of that, I'll believe you, and I forgive you," Ash spoke calmly.

"Thanks!" Angie cried, as she held Ash tight.

Ash also put his arms around Angie, and they stood there for a while, just holding each other. Ash felt safe in Angie's arms and although Angie was at first just holding Ash to comfort him, she also felt secure, and cozy this way now. Then Pikachu started pulling on Ash's trousers again, and Shinx did the same with Angie, bringing both back to reality.

"You're okay now?" Angie asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and you?" Ash replied.

"Okay, I guess," Angie said, "but why on earth did you react so strongly on what I said about you catching Pokémon? Usually when I make such a remark, you just counter it easily and send it back at me twice as strong. Then we argue about it a little, and then we drop the subject, wondering why we made such a fuss about such a small thing. But this time was different. Did something happen lately?"

For a moment Ash remained silent again, looking away from Angie, and she began to fear she shouldn't have asked what she just did, but should just have talked about something else. Then Ash turned towards her again.

"I...I've had a dream last night..." he admitted.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Angie carefully informed.

"Okay..."Ash started, "I was battling against Paul again...and I lost badly, just like the last time we battled for real..."

"Oh..." Angie said, as she raised her eyebrows.

She remembered all too well how down Ash felt after he lost to Paul, when Ash visited Pallet Town, after leaving Sinnoh. It took her a lot of persuasive power to help him get his confidence back, and she was so glad when she saw the fire in his eyes again. "The same fire he had in his eyes when he held on to my hand, as that evil spirit tried to pull me into the darkness..." she thought. "I'll never let go!" was what Ash said back then, with such determination Angie never experienced before. "That's so like Ash, when he goes for it, he goes for it completely!" Angie thought. So she was a bit surprised to see him so unsure of himself again. "So what caused this?" she wondered.

"But I thought you were over that by now?" Angie started, "you've had quite a few great battles after that one, and you know you and your Pokémon have become much stronger by that."

"I realize that, Ange," Ash started, "but I can't help thinking Paul must have been training as well, so maybe he is still stronger than me..."

"Perhaps..." Angie replied, "but when you start thinking about losing now, you've lost already, before the battle even starts."

Ash looked a bit baffled at Angie. The logic of what she just said, struck him. "It sounds so simple, and yet..." he thought. But Ash couldn't deny the truth in Angie's words. He could feel she truly believed in him, as a person, and as a Pokémon trainer. His face began to look a little brighter.

"I...I have a chance..." Ash almost stuttered at first, then he clenched his fist, "Paul! Beware! I'm going to beat you one day!" he shouted.

"Pika!" Ash little buddy cheered, as he raised one of his front paws up in the air to support his trainer.

"Now that's more like it!" Angie cheered also, as she was relieved to see "confident Ash" again, and gave him a short kiss on the cheek.

"Huh? What was that for?" Ash wondered, very surprised.

"That's for good luck," Angie said, while winking, "and if you beat Paul, there are a lot more of those for you."

"Ah! If that won't keep me motivated enough to win, I don't know what will," Ash replied.

"Just keep that in mind then," Angie remarked, blushing slightly. "Now what do you think of a little snack before we move on?"

"Sounds great! Al that talking sure made me hungry," Ash agreed wholeheartedly.

"You sit down then, while I prepare something for us, okay?" Angie suggested.

A few sandwiches later and no one thought about the emotional moments earlier that morning anymore. Ash finally realized that it was a fine day once more, with the sun shining bright, and just a few clouds. And the clouds that blocked his view of things to come, had disappeared, blown away by Angie's supportive and kind words. "I'm so lucky I found her!" Ash thought, as he looked a bit dreamily at Angie. Winning from Paul, it sounded like a mission impossible at first, but not anymore. Ash was more determined than ever to beat him. And if he did, it would also be a gift to Angie, a reward for all the loving support she gave him, that helped Ash get this far. "I'll win for you, Ange!" he thought, as he clenched his fist slightly.

"Pika?" the little electric Pokémon suddenly uttered, raising one of his ears.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash informed.

"I think there is someone or something out there, Ash," Angie answered his question, "Shinx also heard something."

"Shinx, shinx!" Angie little electric friend confirmed what it's trainer just said.

"Come out and show yourself!" Ash shouted in the direction of where they heard the sounds coming from.

Suddenly they saw something moving in the bushes on the edge of the patch of grass, where they had been eating. There was definitely something out there! Then someone stepped out of the bushes.

"I hope you two don't mind me dropping by," a familiar voice said.

Ash's jaw almost dropped down on the floor at the sight of this unexpected visitor...

My 45th fan-fiction story. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 31: Setting Things Straight (part 2)

Part 2 of episode 31 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"So what are _**you**_doing here, Paul?" Angie inquired.

She was the first to break the silence that fell, since Ash was still too surprised to talk, after suddenly being confronted with the trainer that seemed to have become his arch rival.

"Oh, I visited the Victory Road, hoping to find some trainers I could have a challenging fight with, but I found none," Paul explained, "I should have known there were no really strong trainers in this region. Not much has changed since I first came here."

Ash clenched his fist at hearing Paul talking so disdainfully about his home region, but he managed to control himself.

"Just how long have you been watching us?" Ash asked.

"Oh, if you think I have been spying on you smooching, don't worry, I couldn't be less interested in what you two feel like doing together..." Paul said, on his usual 'I am not interested' tone.

Ash sighed a little of relief, he wouldn't have like to hear Paul had been watching him and Angie a moment ago.

"So, where are you going then?" Ash asked.

"I was heading back to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City, to see where I should be going next," Paul replied, "maybe Johto will have some more exciting challenges to offer than Kanto. But then I heard someone shouting my name, and when I came here it turned out to be just you."

"Still as friendly as ever, I see..." Angie remarked.

"Being friendly doesn't win battles," Paul countered her remark, "so if you two have nothing else of interest for me, I am off again. Be seeing you, I guess."

Paul turned his back towards our friends, and started walking away. Ash watched his rival and then he looked at Angie with a knowing glance. Angie smiled back at him, and Ash took a bold decision.

"Hey Paul! Hold it!" he shouted.

"Now what!?" the purple haired trainer said, annoyed at being called.

"If it's a challenge you want, you can get it!" Ash stated.

"Oh really?" Paul said, seriously doubting Ash's remark, "where then?"

"Right here! Right now!" Ash said, with his eyes flaming, "you and me! That is if you still dare to..."

"You've got to be kidding," Paul replied, "_**you**_, a challenge for me?"

"Just wait and see..." Ash said, "this time it will be different, you'll see."

"Well, maybe you'll be able to beat one of my Pokémon before I waltz all over you," Paul stated, "okay, count me in!"

"Okay, how about a six versus six fight then?" Ash proposed.

"Normally I wouldn't hesitate at an opportunity to beat all your weak Pokémon at once, but as I was saying, I am on my way and I don't want to waste that much time on you, so I was thinking about a three versus three," Paul replied.

"Fine!" Ash answered, "Angie, will you be the referee for this one?"

"Sure, Ash," Angie agree, and good luck!"

"Can I count on you being impartial when I battle your boyfriend?" Paul said, while raising his eyebrows.

"I can assure you that I won't let my feelings get in the way of my judgment of this battle!" Angie replied, as she glared at Paul, "so may the best trainer win!" she added, "but I hope it will be you, Ash..." she secretly thought.

Ash released all his Pokémon, to decide which ones he would pick for the upcoming important battle. Ash looked carefully along the impressive line up of his team. Buizel was already doing a warming up, making some punching movements in the air, as if he was boxing against an invisible opponent. Staravia was hovering a above the ground, with it's mighty wings flapping with strength, trying to draw Ash's attention. Grotle was looking at Ash with it's usual, "pick me, pick me!" expression on it's face. Monferno was jumping up and down, apparently eager to take on it's former trainer, and show how strong it had become. And Gliscor was looking at Ash with an even more affectionate look than Grotle. "Aw! How can I choose without hurting the feelings of the Pokémon that won't get a chance to battle!" Ash thought.

"Can you speed it up a little?" Paul said, noticing how Ash was still pondering about his selection. "I'll make it easier to decide for you, I'll choose Honchcrow, Weavile and Torterra."

"Okay, than I'll pick Pikachu, Buizel and Stara..." Ash started, when he suddenly felt something holding his leg.

It was Gliscor, who was looking up at Ash, with tears almost forming in it's eyes.

"Okay, you can fight too," Ash gave in, "Staravia, I hope you're not too disappointed..."

Ash's Bird Pokémon had fallen out of the sky at hearing Ash change his mind, and was now covering it's eyes with a wing. Grotle, although also quite disappointed at not being chosen, set his feelings about this aside, and stepped up to Staravia, to comfort it, brushing Staravia's back with one of the bushes that grow on Grotle's back. That seemed to help and the bird Pokémon seemed to accept Ash's decision.

Next battle it's your turn, okay?" Ash said to Staravia.

"Staravia!" the winged Pokémon answered, apparently happy with Ash's promise.

"Can we finally get it on then?" Paul said, getting more impatient.

"Okay, each trainer will use three Pokémon," Angie started stating the rules, "since I understand one of the trainers is in a hurry, I suggest that substitutions during battle are not allowed, to speed things up. The first trainer who is out of usable Pokémon loses. Are you okay with these rules?"

"Alright!" Ash nodded, although he worried a little about not being able to switch Pokémon during battle.

"If that means we can start fighting now, I agree too," Paul said.

"Trainers, ready? Go!" Angie gave the starting signal.

"Weavile, go!" Paul released his first Pokémon.

"Buizel, I choose you!" Ash responded.

"Weavile, Shadow Ball!" Paul commanded.

"Dodge it, then Aqua Jet!" Ash yelled.

The Shadow Ball missed Buizel, but before the water Pokémon could get closer to Weavile, it had launched another Shadow Ball, which hit Ash's Pokémon on the side, knocking it off course.

"Now do Slash!" Paul ordered.

With amazing speed, Weavile ran up close to Buizel, and tried to hit it with it's sharp claws. Buizel barely managed to dodge this barrage of attacks, even though it was no slow Pokémon itself. "Buizel can't keep this up forever..." Ash thought. "I need to get a little more distance between Buizel and Weavile... but how...? he pondered. "Wait, that's it!"

"Buizel, do Water Gun and then jump up in the air while spinning fast!" Ash commanded.

Buizel did as Ash told him, and created a spiraling orb of water, forming a cage around Weavile. It tried to get out, but the rotating water bounced it back, keeping Weavile trapped.

"So this is your famous Counter Shield technique, then?" Paul remarked, "impressive..."

"Pretty cool, hey?" Ash gloated.

"But not impressive enough!" Paul shouted, disturbing Ash in his happy thoughts, "If you want something cool you can get it! Weavile, Icy Wind, then Slash!"

With it's freezing breath Weavile froze the cage of moving water, and then shattered it with it's claws. The shards of ice flew off in all directions, hitting Buizel in their path, almost knocking the proud Pokémon over.

"Oh! Buizel! Is everything alright?" Ash wondered, worried about seeing Buizel taking a lot of hits.

"Bui, bui!" the brave water Pokémon answered, while glaring at it's opponent.

"Okay, that's the spirit!" Ash cheered, "do Water Pulse!"

Buizel formed a sphere of water between it's front paws, then hurled it at Weavile. But the nimble Pokémon dodged the attack with ease. "That Weavile is too fast," Ash thought, "and Counter Shield also doesn't work... If there was only a way to make Buizel faster..." Then an idea formed in Ash's mind, "perhaps there _**is**_ a way..."

"Buizel, do Aqua Jet!" Ash shouted.

Angie watched Ash's next move with disbelief. "He knows Weavile is too fast and will simply dodge that attack again. Don't get stuck in trying a tactic that doesn't work, Ash!" she thought.

"Now! Aqua Pulse!" Ash added a new command.

While Buizel was speeding through the air, it formed another sphere of water with it's front paws, and launched it at Weavile. With the added speed of Buizel's Aqua Jet, this Water Pulse moved much faster than when launched from a stationary position. Paul suddenly realized the danger of this new situation.

"Weavile, quickly, do Shadow Ball!" Paul shouted.

Weavile tried to launch a Shadow Ball to intercept Buizel's accelerated Water Pulse, but it was too late, and both the Water Pulse and the just released Shadow Ball, exploded in Weavile's face. The smoke from the resulting explosion had just cleared, when Buizel's Aqua Jet hit Weavile, before it had time to recover. The ice Pokémon was knocked over, and didn't get up again.

"Weavile is no longer able to battle," Angie declared.

"Seems I may have to look for another ice Pokémon," Paul said, as he recalled Weavile into it's Poké Ball. "Okay, this round is for you, Ash! Now let's see how you deal with my next Pokémon!"

Without any introduction, the purple haired trainer threw another Poké Ball. Honchcrow appeared. "So he's saving Torterra for last," Ash thought. "Buizel looks kinda tired, better make sure this battle is finished quickly..."

"Honchcrow, do Night Slash!" Paul commanded.

"Buizel, spin around and do Water Gun!" Ash reacted, knowing Buizel was not strong enough at the moment for a direct attack like Aqua Jet.

The water Pokémon tried to form a new Counter Shield, but Buizel couldn't spin around fast enough to make a strong shield. The rotating streams of water were much further apart from each other as a result, and far less powerful. Honchcrow's wing was glowing with the dark energy of the Night Slash attack, and now came diving towards Buizel "This is going all wrong!" Angie thought, as she watched Ash's Pokémon struggle. And indeed, it took Honchcrow little effort to pierce through the watery shield, and knock Buizel over. The water weasel Pokémon landed flat on it's face, and tried to get up again, not willing to give up yet.

"Finish it with Dark Pulse!" Paul shouted, sensing victory was near.

"Buizel, defend yourself with Water Pulse!" Ash yelled, uncertain whether his Pokémon still had the energy to perform this attack.

Buizel tried to form a watery sphere, but before it had done so, the Dark Pulse hit it's target, and Buizel shivered, as flashes of dark energy ran all over it's body. For a moment the water Pokémon stood motionless, as if it was still holding on, but then Buizel fell down, and fainted.

"Buizel is unable to continue, choose your next Pokémon, Ash!" Angie stated.

"Well done, Buizel! Now you go get some rest!" Ash said, as he made Buizel return to it's Poké Ball.

"So, who is the next one to fall?" Paul taunted the trainer from Pallet Town.

Ash grumbled a little and clenched his right hand into a fist, then he turned around towards Pikachu, and looked at it with a knowing glance. Pikachu jumped forward, it's cheeks sending of little sparks, while it was glaring at Paul.

"So, you choose Pikachu?" Paul informed, "seems like a wise choice, but it won't help you..."

"Pikachu, let's start with Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Honchcrow, do Haze!" Paul reacted quickly.

A smoke cloud enveloped Honchcrow, hiding it from sight. Pikachu stopped it's attack, not knowing where to aim for now. "Huh?" Ash wondered, "what is he up to?" Angie also watched this unexpected move with prying eyes, trying to see where Honchcrow went. "I have a bad feeling about this..." she thought. Suddenly, without warning, a dark sphere of energy came from the cloud, heading straight for Pikachu.

"Watch out!" Ash yelled, alerting Pikachu to the danger.

The electric mouse Pokémon jumped aside, but was barely able to dodge this unexpected attack. Ash ordered Pikachu to send a Thunderbolt at the place where that first Shadow Ball had come from, but the stream of lightning just went straight through the cloud, apparently missing Honchcrow. Then from another place in the cloud, a new Shadow Ball came racing towards Pikachu. Ash's buddy was able to dodge it again, but not fully, as part of the orb of dark energy scorched the little Pokémon's side.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Ash asked, deeply worried, as he saw Pikachu's face twitch a little.

"Pika pikaa!" Pikachu replied, indicating it was still willing and able to keep battling.

"Alright! That's the spirit! Keep hitting that cloud with your Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu kept tirelessly firing it's electric attacks at the cloud in which Honchcrow was hiding, while Paul was smiling at these seemingly futile attacks. Suddenly one Thunderbolt didn't shoot straight through!

"You've got him!" Ash cheered, "Pikachu, give it all you got!"

"Pikaachuuu!" the little electric Pokémon uttered, as it turned up the power.

Honchcrow dropped out of the cloud, it's body shivering with electricity. But a few seconds later, Paul's Pokémon began to recover.

"Do Sky Attack!" Paul shouted.

Honchcrow started to glow, as it was building up energy. "This is our chance!" Ash thought, realizing that Paul's Pokémon needed time to charge up for this attack.

"Pikachu, hit Honchcrow with Thunder while it is still charging up!" Ash commanded.

Ash's Pokémon did as Ash asked, but Honchcrow, although being unable to actively dodge while getting ready for it's Sky Attack move, suddenly folded it's wings together, and dropped down a few meters from the sky, so Pikachu's attack flew right over it's head, missing Paul's Pokémon. "Shoot!" Ash thought, for blowing this opportunity, and Angie sighed briefly. Honchcrow had finish it's preparations for the next attack, and now came swooping down on Pikachu!

"Jump, then spin around!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu started running forward, took a jump, and started revolving around it's axis, trying to create an air cushion around itself, that would allow it to slide right past Honchcrow's attack. A little trick Ash learned from Dawn, in the Sinnoh region. That seemed to work at first, but Pikachu's tail got touched by one of the dark/flying type Pokémon's wings, throwing Pikachu off balance, making it crash land on the ground. The yellow Pokémon managed to get up again, but it was breathing heavily, while recovering from the hit it just took.

"Almost there," Paul stated, approving of the way this battle seemed to be taking a turn in his favor now, "do Sky Attack again!"

Honchcrow started charging up for it's next move again. Ash looked at Pikachu, and his mind was racing about what to do. "A thunderbolt wasn't powerful enough to bring Honchcrow down..." he thought, "so we have to try something different..."

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

Angie's jaw almost dropped to the ground, as she heard what Ash's next move was.

"Just in case you forgot, unless your Pikachu learned to fly, it can never get close enough to hit my Honchcrow this way!" Paul reminded Ash, pointing at his Pokémon that was high up in the air, clearly out of reach.

"Just wait!" Ash said, as his eyes started to shine with confidence.

"PikaPikaPika...Pi-Ka!" Pikachu uttered as it was gaining speed, and was now almost directly under Honchcrow.

"Now use your tail to jump up in the air!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu placed it's jagged tail on the ground to launch itself straight up, and engulfed in electric energy, the little mouse Pokémon came shooting right at Honchcrow. Unable to move while still preparing for it's next Sky Attack, Pikachu hit Honchcrow directly, causing it to drop down from the sky, with the enormous electric charge still running all over it's body. Paul's Pokémon hit the ground with a loud thud, and passed out. Pikachu landed on it's feet, and with sweat drops all over it's battered body, watched Paul recalling his fainted Pokémon.

"Not bad... not bad at all..." Paul remarked, referring to Ash having beaten two of his Pokémon, "but it ends here! Torterra! Come out!"

Paul sent out his ground/grass type Pokémon, which emerged from it's Poké Ball with a mighty cry. The large and fully evolved Pokémon caused the ground to tremble as it took a few steps forward, in the direction of Pikachu.

"Pika?" Ash's little buddy said, as it watched the much larger Pokémon come closer...

(to be continued...)

My 50th fan-fiction chapter. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 31: Setting Things Straight (part 3)

Part 3 of episode 31 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Although Ash had already beaten two of Paul's Pokémon, and still had two Pokémon left, he was wondering about how to beat Torterra, now that Pikachu seemed to be getting tired, and had suffered quite some damage in it's battle with Honchcrow. Paul's heavyweight Pokémon looked menacingly at it's much smaller opponent. "Torterra is part ground-type, so electric attacks are useless..." Ash thought, "but maybe with Pikachu's speed, we might have a chance..."

"Torterra, start off with Stone Edge!" Paul broke the silence.

Blue rings formed around Torterra's body, then split into numerous pointed stones. It's eyes began to glow, and Ash knew it was time to act.

"Pikachu, try to avoid those stones with your speed!" the trainer from Pallet Town shouted.

Torterra released a volley of stones at Pikachu. The little Pokémon sped around from back to front, and from left to right. Sometimes it even used it's tail to jump up and avoid an incoming stone. "Yeah, that's the way little buddy!" Ash cheered without making a sound, as this might break Pikachu's concentration. The last stones flew past Pikachu, all missing it, although some just barely.

"Great job, Pikachu! And now it's our turn to make a move! Do Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Paul didn't say a word, and his Torterra just stood there, apparently not even trying to avoid the oncoming attack. Pikachu's tail started to glow, and hit Paul's Pokémon right on the head, just between the two horns that pointed sideways. Torterra barely blinked, while Pikachu landed a few metres behind it.

"Do Frenzy Plant!" Paul ordered.

Torterra started to glow all over it's body, and then it stomped in the ground, causing cracks to appear. The soil opened up, and large roots emerged from it, first just close to Torterra, but they closed in fast on Pikachu's position.

"Pikachu, get out of there!" Ash yelled in panic.

The little mouse Pokémon managed to dodge the first roots, but then a big one hit Pikachu, and hurled it up into the air! After this involuntary flight, Pikachu landed just in front of Ash. The brave little Pokémon was still standing, although it was trembling on it's feet. Then it's paws gave way underneath it's body, and Pikachu was out. Ash fell down on his knees, and cradled his Pokémon friend. Pikachu opened it's eyes again, and Ash brought it to his other Pokémon.

"Pikachu is no longer able to battle! The first trainer who loses yet another Pokémon, will lose the match!" Angie spoke, stressing that this was the decisive battle.

"Okay Gliscor, I guess it's up to you now. Are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Gliscor-Gli!" the bug Pokémon answered, bouncing up and down on it's tail.

"You really think that cry-baby has a chance to win?" Paul asked sarcastically.

Gliscor stopped bouncing, and it's eyes became watery, as it turned it's head towards Ash.

"I've got enough of you insulting my Pokémon!" Ash shouted, and to Gliscor, "Don't listen to Paul! I believe in you!"

"I suggest the trainers continue this battle with their Pokémon only," Angie said, mostly looking at Paul.

"As you wish, referee..." Paul answered with a flat voice.

"Okay, Gliscor, fly up high!" Ash ordered.

"Torterra, do Stone Edge!" Paul reacted.

Again a swarm of pointed stones was launched at one of Ash's Pokémon. Ash had to choose whether to try dodge it, or use a counter attack. He decided to go for the last option.

"Gliscor, do Steel Wing on those rocks!" Ash yelled, as Gliscor was about to get hit.

The bug Pokémon swooped down, it's wings glowing, shattering the incoming rocks into little pieces.

"Yeah, that's it!" Ash cheered, "now do your X-scissor!"

"Hmmm, seems like you have been training after all..." Paul remarked.

Gliscor dived down, closing in on the now motionless Torterra. Just a few meters away, Gliscor crossed it's front paws and sent a glowing X-mark towards Torterra. The large Pokémon braced itself however, and simply chose to endure the X-scissor attack.

"Now!" was all Paul shouted.

Torterra stomped on the ground, and suddenly roots came up. It was doing another Frenzy Plant! One of the roots hit Gliscor, but before it could try to get out of reach, another root grabbed Gliscor!

"Oh no!" Ash shouted, surprised by Paul's tactics.

"Do Mega Drain!" Paul commanded.

With Gliscor captured by the roots that Frenzy Plant had summoned, it was unable to get away. The rocks on Torterra's back started glowing, and three green vines of light emerged from those, wrapping around Gliscor's body! Energy from Gliscor was drained and sent to Torterra, helping it to recover from the damage it had taken from the X-scissor it had endured a few moments ago. Angie was watching this scene with fear, as things were beginning to look grim for her boyfriend. "Come on Ash, you've got to pull through!" she thought. Meanwhile Ash had his own thoughts about what was happening. "This brings back memories..." Ash pondered, reminiscing an earlier battle with Paul. Then it was also Gliscor versus Torterra, but Ash lost back then... "But this time will be different!" Ash said in his mind, as he clenched his right fist.

"Gliscor, do Fire Fang!" Ash shouted.

Flames formed around Gliscor's fangs, and it bit in the root that was holding it. The root caught fire, and quickly burnt down to the ground, setting Ash's Pokémon free. Gliscor immediately seized this opportunity to gain some altitude.

"Gliscor, do Screech!" Ash commanded.

An earsplitting sound filled the air. "Aaaw! I'd forgotten just how annoying this attack sounds!" Ash thought, as he covered his ears. Angie was looking reproachful at Ash, as she wasn't prepared for the awful sound Gliscor suddenly produced. Quickly she also put her hands over her ears, and Paul did the same. Torterra however had no way to protect itself, and could only close it's eyes as the horrible sound affected it.

"Now, do your X-scissor again, but keep a little more distance between Torterra and you!" Ash shouted, a little louder than usual, since he was still covering his ears, and didn't hear his own voice so well as a result.

Gliscor swooped down, but like Ash told it, kept it's distance, before sending another glowing cross Torterra's way. With the lack of speed of Paul's Pokémon, all it could do was brace itself. Usually that wouldn't be any problem, since it has an enormously high defence, but Screech had lowered this significantly, and Gliscor's attack did really hurt this time. Paul gritted his teeth as he watched his favorite Pokémon taking hits. Still he didn't worry too much about the outcome of the battle. Even when weakened, Torterra was a pain to bring down, and Paul knew that. "A little Mega Drain and Torterra will be like new, and Ash will be begging for mercy, like he always does..." he thought, as a smile formed on his face.

"What are you smirking about?" Ash asked, with a questioning look on his face.

"None of your business!" Paul answered in his usual 'polite' manner.

"Fine, have it your way! Gliscor, do Steel Wing!" Ash commanded.

Angie was surprised at this move. "Why not keep attacking with X-scissor, and weaken Torterra more, before getting in close again, Ash?" she wondered. "Don't rush things, just when your getting the upper hand!" Gliscor was now close to Torterra, with it's wings glowing...

"Now! Mega Drain!" Paul shouted, knowing this was his chance.

Angie looked at Ash with an expression on her face that was a mix of disappointment, over not taking the actions she just thought of, and fear of her boyfriend possibly losing to Paul, again. But Ash didn't seem very surprised by Paul's strategy. "What is Ash up to?" she wondered, as the green vines that came from Torterra's Mega Drain attack, were now rapidly closing in on Gliscor. Ash quickly straightened his cap, although it was already close to it's usual position on his head, and pulled up his gloves.

"Gliscor, Fire Fang again, and this time spin around while flying upwards in circles!" Ash suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" Paul wondered, as in his thoughts he had already envisioned Torterra draining Gliscor's energy again.

Gliscor's mouth was once more filled with flames, and with the extra energy of the Steel Wing attack it had started before this, the bug Pokémon started spinning rapidly around it's axis, while spiraling upwards, forming a cylindrically shaped cage of fire. Torterra was trapped right in the middle of it, and it's green energy draining vines shattered against the fiery "bars" of the cage Gliscor had created.

"You've got to break free from this, you hear me!" Paul commanded his Pokémon, which seemed a little lost with all these flames surrounding it.

Torterra charged towards one of the sides of the cage, but the fire was too strong, and it was forced backwards, with a loud cry.

"Paul, Torterra is hurt, don't you think it's time to call it back?" Angie suggested.

"Never! You just stick to your task, and leave my Pokémon to me, okay?" Paul replied, irritated at what he felt like an improper intrusion.

"Fine, it is your call, but for Torterra's sake, I sure hope you know what you are doing..." Angie answered, as her features hardened.

"Torterra, I told you to get out of there, now move!" Paul commanded, sounding even more angry than before.

The large Pokémon raced forward again, and collided with the fiery wall with much force. Slowly, and apparently taking a lot of effort, it started to push itself through the wall of fire, with it's eyes closed, to protect them from the flames, and also indicating it apparently had to use all of it's strength to keep moving. Torterra eventually managed to get it's head out, then the front of it's large shell appeared. Then, with a final push, the rear part of it's body managed to escape from it's fiery prison. Smoke was coming from all over it's body, as the large Pokémon slowly stepped forward. It looked as if it had just tried to sweep a dirty chimney. Then, all of a sudden, Torterra stopped walking. It opened it's eyes again, and turned it's head towards Paul.

"Finally..." Paul sighed, "now do Stone Edge!"

Ash's Gliscor was hovering not far above Torterra, awaiting further orders from it's trainer. Ash had been watching in awe how Torterra struggled and finally even managed to escape from the fiery Counter Shield his Gliscor had formed around Paul's Pokémon. "It almost seems like nothing can take that Torterra down..." Ash wondered. He remembered how fast Torterra was beaten by Cynthia's Garchomp, back then in Sinnoh. But it was clear it had gotten much stronger since that battle.

"Didn't you hear what I just said!?" Paul shouted, as Torterra still made no signs of preparing the attack Paul had ordered it to do.

Torterra was still motionless, just looking at Paul. It almost seemed like there was something desperate in Torterra's eyes, almost as if it was asking it's trainer for help, new energy, anything. But all it's trainer gave in return was his usual cold, piercing glance. Torterra shut one of it's eyes, and suddenly the legs on it's right side gave way, making Torterra collapse on one side! It's left legs were also no longer able to support the weight of the large Pokémon, and now it was laying flat on the ground. It still managed to raise it's head a little, looking at Paul with just one eye open, but Paul lowered his head, and turned away. Torterra laid down it's head on the ground again, and shut it's other eye as well.

"Oh Ash! You did it!" Angie cheered, as she fell around Ash's neck, and kissed him.

Then Angie realized she was still "on duty" as referee, so she quickly let go of Ash and straightened her face.

"Ehmm, what I meant to say is... Torterra is no longer able to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!" she stated on a more formal tone.

"I don't believe it!" Paul shouted, as he recalled his fainted Pokémon.

"Hey Paul, it was a close fight, and you know your Pokémon tried really hard," Ash tried to cheer up his opponent, who was looking even more gloomy than usual.

"But it didn't help much, now did it!?" Paul suddenly shouted.

"I think you'd better worry more about getting Torterra to a Pokémon Center," Angie suggested, "it looked pretty beat up after you forced it to go through that wall of fire."

"Weak Pokémon don't deserve to be pampered," Paul replied, glaring at Angie for her unsolicited advice.

Angie at first returned the glare, but suddenly her features softened a little. "Was... that a tear in the corner of Paul's left eye?" she wondered. But before Angie could take a better look, Paul blinked once, erasing any traces of that tear that might or might not have been there. Paul then raised his right hand, in some sort of faint greeting gesture, and turned to face Ash.

"Congratulations Ash, I guess today I was weaker than you," he said at an emotionless tone.

"Why you!" Ash started, as he was beginning to lose control of his anger about Paul's attitude.

"Just let him be, Ash..." Angie whispered in her boyfriend's ear, "I think Paul is hurt more than he is willing to show to us."

The purple haired trainer put away Torterra's Poké Ball in his pocket, and started walking away.

"Will he ever change?" Ash sighed.

"I don't know, but at least he is heading in the direction of the nearest Pokémon Center, so he may have Nurse Joy take care of his Torterra after all," Angie answered, as she put her arm around Ash's waist.

Paul had now disappeared beyond the visible horizon, and Ash called Gliscor back into it's Poké Ball, after giving it lots of praise first, and a few of it's favorite poffins.

"So, how do you feel now?" Angie asked.

"What do you think? I feel like I can take on anybody!" Ash chimed happily.

"I'm also very happy for you. But don't let this victory get to your head..." Angie replied.

"No 'mom', I won't," Ash mocked.

"Oh you!" Angie said, as she tried to make her voice sound angry, pulling Ash's cap over his ears, "but I think this calls for a celebration, right?"

"What did you have in mind?" Ash asked, while his eyes were getting bigger.

"How about your favorite dinner, and... a kiss?" the green haired girl proposed.

"Hmmm, it was the battle of the century, you know..." Ash started, "but I guess it will do..."

"I can always serve you an old slice of bread with nothing on it, if you like that better!" Angie replied, a little agitated.

"No, no, I do prefer that first option. Please...?" Ash almost begged.

"Just teasing you. And it worked!" Angie answered, "now if you can get me some water, I'll start cooking."

"I'm on it!" Ash shouted, as he and Pikachu raced towards a little stream they passed earlier.

Having beaten his arch enemy almost gave Ash wings. "This turns out to be a pretty nice day!" Ash thought, as he was considering the fine meal Angie was going to make, not to mention the kiss she promised him. "Better not keep her waiting too long!" he thought, as he started to run even faster.

My 51st fan-fiction chapter. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 32: Ghost Hunter – Part 1

Episode 32 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, perhaps you might want to stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"Not now... Pikachu...." a rather sleepy Ash mumbled.

Ash had turned in early the night before, after eating a little bit too much of Angie's delicious dinner, she prepared for him to celebrate winning the battle against Paul. Those cooking lessons Brock gave her, before they left Sinnoh, had certainly paid off, and being a big fan of nice food herself, Angie took quite some pride in being able to serve a decent meal herself now. After a goodnight kiss, everyone had gone inside their respective tents, to get the necessary rest.

"Please... let me be... just a little longer..." Ash mumbled again, without opening his eyes.

"Ash Ketchum, the sun is up for hours now, so you get out of bed right now, you hear me!" he suddenly heard a familiar voice yell in his ears.

"Whaa!" Ash yelled, as he sat straight up in his sleeping bag, "you're not Pikachu!"

"I'm glad you can see the difference," Angie answered, her face rather straight.

"Did you er... have you... been in here... very long?" Ash stuttered, as he slid a little deeper down inside his sleeping bag, feeling a little ashamed of Angie seeing him in this way.

"No, of course not, you silly!" Angie answered surprised, "but I had to choose between Pikachu shocking you, letting Dewgong hit you with a water type attack, or wake you myself. So which one do you prefer, mister?"

"Uh... you of course," Ash quickly answered.

"Right answer," Angie said, as her features softened again. "Now, if you want to cover some distance today, you'd better get dressed."

"Ahum..." Ash made a sound like he was clearing his throat.

"I have seen you with less on already, so what's the fuss about?"Angie teased him.

"You have?" Ash asked, as his eyes became bigger and he started to blush a little.

"When we were swimming of course, but I'll wait outside, naturally, if that makes you feel better" Angie said, giggling about Ash's shyness.

She stepped outside, to give the young trainer a little more privacy. "And everyone thinks only girls are like that..." she thought, smiling, "but it is kinda cute also." While waiting for Ash to get dressed, Angie started to wonder. She didn't often think about the far future, since usually she and Ash just rolled from one adventure straight into the other. "Will we still be together over, say, ten years from now?" she asked herself. If she looked deep inside, everything about being with Ash felt right. "Sure, he can be so stubborn at times, and at bit 'inflammatory' when there was some difference of opinion about a matter, or when someone questioned his abilities." But she had to admit he wasn't the only one guilty of those flaws. Anyone who tried to push her around, thinking she was just a weak girl, usually paid for this assumption. Most boys back at school had learned that, either the easy way, if they were smart, or the hard way, if they weren't.

She tried to imagine how it might be like, if she and Ash really would stay together. Would they really take over her parents's daycare, like her mom and dad suggested when Ash left Solaceon Town, before he went out to challenge the Sinnoh League? Angie had reacted very agitated back then, when her folks told her she should marry Ash, and take over the family business. Of course it was not that she disliked the idea of being with Ash at that time, but the fact that her parents seemed to decide for her, that was what made her rebel against the thought. "And what if Ash would have heard them suggesting these things?" was what flashed through her mind back then. He did sneeze at the same moment her parents talked about those 'wedding plans' for her daughter, so at that moment, she feared Ash might have overheard those words about him and Angie. But since Ash never mentioned this later on, after they got together, he probably never noticed how her parents seemed to be have been planning their future. "Mum and dad are okay, but sometimes..."

"Hey, dreamer! I thought you were in such a hurry to get going?" she suddenly heard Ash say, waking her from her thoughts. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking... Come on, let's get some breakfast!" Angie brushed away Ash's concern.

Although both had been eating a sumptuous meal yesterday, no one had any trouble with munching away breakfast. After that, they packed their gear into the backpacks, and went on their way. Even though it was technically already autumn, the weather was still holding it's own, with just a few clouds, and plenty of sunshine. With the weather so in their favor, Ash and Angie were able to make some nice progress. Shinx and Pikachu were walking a little ahead of their trainers, meanwhile talking animatedly with each other. Suddenly Pikachu stopped chatting, and quickly turned around, blocking the path for Shinx and the others.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

The electric Pokémon pointed with it's tail towards a place a few meters ahead of them, where a lot of branches and leaves were covering the path. Normally, that wouldn't be so strange, considering the time of year, but in this case there were no trees close to the path, and apart from this somewhat circular spot, the entire path was clear.

"Do you see that?" Ash whispered, pointing towards the suspicious looking spot.

"Oh... yes. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Angie whispered back.

"I've got an idea," Ash said, blinking with one eye towards Angie.

"I get what you mean..." Angie replied, smiling at Ash.

"It sure is a nice day, right Angie!" Ash said, louder than necessary.

"Yes, you are right!" Angie answered, also raising her voice.

Meanwhile, behind the bushes on the other side of the road...

"Do you hear that? They are getting closer, and then..." James said.

"Shouldn't we have put some more leaves around the entire path, to camouflage the trap better?" Jessie wondered.

"Well, we could, if you would have helped as well, instead of just watching us do all the hard work," James remarked.

"Are you suggesting I'm lazy?" Jessie asked, raising her voice.

"Will you two be quiet!" Meowth hissed at his team mates, pushing both down with his paws.

"Aaaah! What is this!?" Ash suddenly shouted.

"Oh! I'm falling too!" they heard Angie shout.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu added.

"Yes! They have fallen into our trap! Pikachu is ours!" the Team Rocket trio shouted as they made a little victory dance before jumping out of the bushes.

But the trap was still covered with leaves, and there was no trace of Ash, Angie or Pikachu.

"Now, where did those twerps go?" Jessie wondered, while looking around.

"You don't suppose they have fallen through the leaves and branches and are in fact in the hole?" James suggested.

"Why don't you go check that out for yourselves!?" Ash shouted, as he and Angie jumped out of the bushes on the opposite side of the spot where the three villains had been hiding.

Standing between the trap and the place where Ash had appeared, Jessie, James and Meowth turned around, surprised to find the twerps somewhere else than they expected.

"Now, Grotle!" Ash shouted.

Ash's grass Pokémon quickly launched an Energy Ball at the Team Rocket members. It hit the ground just a few inches before their feet, knocking the trio over, and crashing down through the leaves and branches that covered the trap they made for Ash and Angie.

"Aauuwww...." James moaned.

"My poor tail!" Meowth cried.

"I don't know who is lying on top on me, but that someone better get of me fast, before I lose my patience!" Jessie shouted angry.

"Oops..." James said, as he jumped on his feet again, allowing Jessie to get up also.

"Well, at least we know this was a good trap..." Meowth sighed.

"Are you enjoying yourselves down there, Team Rocket?" Angie said teasingly, as she and Ash were standing at the edge of the hole.

"You twerps don't think this was an accident, now do you? We always try out new traps ourselves first," Jessie explained, trying to make their drop in their own hole seem like a planned action.

"Sure..." Ash chuckled.

"Oh, you don't believe us!?" Jessie answered, "maybe our Pokémon will help you see what we mean!"

The three Rockets jumped out of the hole, and tossed a few Poké Balls into the air.

"Go, Seviper!" Jessie said, as she released her snake Pokémon.

"You too, Cacturne!" James shouted.

As usual, James's spiky Pokémon was so overly glad to see it's trainer again, that it quickly turned around to lovingly greet James.

"Aaauuu! Cacturne, this is not the time and place!" James cried in pain.

"Stop fooling around and help me!" Jessie shouted, "Seviper, Poison Sting!"

"Cacturne, do Drain Punch!" James commanded.

"Would you like to do the honors today?" Ash asked Angie.

"Most certainly," Angie replied, "your Pokémon have seen plenty of action yesterday, and my team could use some exercise."

Angie quickly took two Poké Balls from her belt, and tossed them up. Linoone and Bulbasaur popped out.

"Linoone, do Headbutt, and Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Angie commanded.

Seviper's movement was stopped by the stream of sharp leaves that Bulbasaur hurled it's way, and Linoone hit Cacturne head on with it's attack, sending it flying back to James, who caught his Pokémon, but was knocked over doing this.

"Do I have to do everything myself!?" Jessie shouted in rage.

But before Jessie could issue another command to her Pokémon, Angie had her Linoone do Fury Swipes on Seviper. The snake Pokémon was hurled backwards by Linoone's fast claw movements, and crashed into it's trainer.

"Bulbasaur, finish it with Solar Beam!" Angie shouted.

Since it was very sunny, Bulbasaur didn't need much time to get fully charged, and it fired a Solar Beam almost immediately.

"Uh oh!" the three Team Rocket villains cried in fear, as they tightly held on to each other.

The Solar Beam hit the ground on the spot where the three Team Rocket members were standing, and the resulting explosion sent them flying up high.

"One minute we are falling down, the next minute we are way up high!" James remarked.

"That's the story of Team Rocket, many ups and downs!" Meowth added.

"Well, then we should enjoy this up-moment, before the down-moment comes!" James replied.

"We're blasting off again!" all three now shouted together.

"Nice job Angie!" Ash praised her, as they watched Team Rocket disappearing in the sky.

"Thanks, you can see that you are not the only one getting stronger," Angie said, very proud.

Suddenly Ash felt a strange feeling come over him. He turned his head around. It was like something was drawing his attention, coming from his right side.

"What is it, Ash?" Angie wondered, as she noticed Ash suddenly behaved strangely.

"I... I don't know..." Ash stuttered.

Ash suddenly heard some words flashing through his mind. He had to concentrate really hard to focus on those, and closed his eyes to do so. Angie looked at him like she thought he had gone mad, so she clearly didn't hear anything. Then Ash could suddenly make out the meaning of the words!

"Help...me...!" it sounded, faint, but clearly enough...

(to be continued....)

My 52nd fan-fiction chapter. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 32: Ghost Hunter – Part 2

Part 2 of episode 32 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, perhaps you might want to stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Ash was running towards the location he felt the cry for help had been coming from. Angie still didn't understand what all the sudden rush was about, but she tried to keep up with Ash, just like Pikachu, who was running in between it's trainer and Angie.

"Slow down, Ash! What has gotten into you!?" Angie yelled.

"No time to explain!" was all Ash shouted back, as he began to run even faster.

Then all of a sudden Ash stopped, and Angie almost bumped into him.

"Hey, why did you suddenly run off and then stop?" Angie asked, a little annoyed at how Ash was behaving. "You act like you got stung by a Beedrill!"

"Sssst!" Ash hissed at his companion, while putting his hand over her mouth.

"For a moment Angie thought about biting it, so Ash would have to remove his hand, but she noticed how serious Ash was looking. Pikachu twitched it's ears, as if it had also picked up something.

"This way!" Ash suddenly yelled, as he uncovered Angie's mouth again.

They kept running for about a minute, and then Ash stopped.

"Here we go again..." Angie sighed, letting her head hang down.

But as she looked up again, she suddenly saw something, through the bushes they halted in front of. Slowly, and as silently as possible, Ash and Angie both stepped forward, brushing the leaves away that were blocking their sight. It seemed to be a Pokémon, mostly blue colored. It's back was turned towards our friends, so it was almost impossible to determine what kind of Pokémon it was. But it was clear it was in bad shape, it's fur was dirty, and at some places it even looked black, like the hairs had been scorched by flames. Then, from the right of our friends, a loud mechanical noise was heard, like some kind of machine was getting closer. Startled by the noise, slowly, as it was clear it cost a lot of effort, the Pokémon turned around, to face the direction of the sound.

"It's a Lucario!" Ash whispered.

"And it looks pretty beaten up... poor thing..." Angie whispered back.

The Lucario was sitting down, kneeling on one leg, the other bent, like when a man proposes to a woman. But this was clearly a different situation. On it's front it also looked battered and scuffed, like it had been through a lot. With it's left paw it was leaning on the ground, the support from this apparently helping it to keep from falling over. A few yards behind it's back the ground became rather rocky, and then it suddenly disappeared, so there had to be a cliff nearby.

"Now I understand why I could hear that cry for help, and you didn't,"Ash said, looking at Angie, "it was using the power of Aura! But what I don't get is that there is something familiar about this Lucario, but I can't quite put my finger on it..."

"I see," Angie replied, still not fully used to the special power Ash had for sensing Aura. "But, is it me or is that Lucario wearing something around it's neck?"

"Huh?" Ash said, surprised.

He looked closer. Ash now also saw a little string, that was tied around Lucario's neck. Attached to it was a little, brown pouch. It was probably pretty valuable to Lucario, since it was holding it with it's free paw. Suddenly it hit Ash. He saw images flashing before his eyes. Images from his past, when he was still traveling Sinnoh with Brock and Dawn...

"It's Riolu!" Ash almost shouted.

"Ash, please quit talking in riddles," Angie replied, "I'm afraid I can't follow you anymore."

But Ash didn't make any effort to explain his words, and why he called the Lucario a Riolu. Instead, Ash was about to run forward, when the trees to the right of them started shaking vigorously, and a large contraption busted it's way through the foliage!

"It looks like one of those mecha's Team Rocket keeps on fighting us with!" Ash remarked.

"Except this thing looks like it will really work," Angie added, impressed by the large mechanical monster.

The mecha was about as tall as the trees in the forest, standing on four large pillars, acting as legs. The design of the body looked very familiar to Ash and Angie. It was an almost exact copy of the six-wheeled vehicles Hunter J. had been using before she was arrested by the police. The side of the cockpit quickly opened, and a person dressed in a large black cape stepped down a ladder, that had automatically unfolded from the side of the hull. He, or she, was wearing a helmet, so it was impossible to see a face. Skipping the last sports of the ladder, simply jumping down to the ground, the mysterious person walked towards the wounded Lucario.

"And now you will obey me!" a voice that definitely sounded masculine, and yet a bit feeble, shouted.

The Lucario growled menacingly, although not as strong as it probably could, had it been in better shape, like it meant to say "never!" Between it's paws a bluish light appeared, as it tried to form an Aura Sphere. But the Pokémon lacked the strength, and the blue orb suddenly dissolved into nothing, before getting strong enough to be launched by Lucario at it's attacker. Ash clenched his fists as he saw how the man was threatening the powerless Pokémon, and Angie did the same. Pikachu's cheeks sparkled with electricity, indicating it was as angry as it's trainer.

"Ah, you are a real fighter, like I expected," the man with the cape spoke, "but you will help me, whether you want it or not!"

Ash couldn't keep standing there, doing nothing, and he jumped from the bushes, ran forward, and positioned himself between the wounded Lucario, en the man with the cape.

"Hold it right there, and leave that Lucario alone!" Ash shouted, as he held his arms high in the air, like a human shield.

Angie followed close behind, and made a stand next to Ash. Pikachu had also joined in, and stood a little before it's master, looking menacingly at the man that was harassing the Lucario.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the attacker remarked, surprised at the unexpected intrusion.

"I am Ash Ketchum, and who are you and why are you attacking that poor Lucario!?" Ash shouted.

"Ah, the Sinnoh Champion..." the man replied, "I almost feel honored..." he added, clearly not impressed. "Now step aside, kid, if you know what's good for you!"

"Pikachu, get ready!" was Ash's only reaction to this threat.

The yellow Pokémon's cheeks sparkled even more now. Angie reached down with one hand to her belt, and grabbed a Poké Ball.

"So, you two want a fight, right?" the man in the cape said, "you'll be sorry you didn't run off when you had the chance! Now! Poké Ball!"

A Magmortar appeared. Now it became clear why Lucario looked so charred all over. Being partially Steel Type, facing a strong Fire Type like that, must have been a little too much to handle. Angie threw the Poké Ball she took from her belt and her Dewgong appeared.

"Good call, Angie!" Ash said, knowing a Water Type would come in handy against a Magmortar.

"Do Flame Thrower!" the strange looking man commanded.

"Dewgong, Aqua Tail!" was Angie's reaction.

"Pikachu, do Thunderbolt!" Ash joined in.

The wave of water, and the streak of electricity from Pikachu, collided with the powerful Flamethrower. A big explosion occurred, and Ash and Angie had to shield their eyes from the blast. As the dust settled, the Magmortar turned out to be unscathed however. But Pikachu and Dewgong were also unharmed.

"We've got to get closer..." Ash remarked, "Pikachu, use your speed to get closer to Magmortar!"

The little brave Pokémon gained speed, and headed straight for it's opponent.

"Do another Flame Thrower!" the man in the cape shouted.

"Pikachu, jump up and dodge it by spinning around!" Ash countered.

Pikachu jumped up high, and started revolving around it's axis, sliding right past the stream of flames, protected by the small layer of air that was formed by the quick rotation of Pikachu.

"Now, Angie!" Ash shouted.

"Alright, Ash!" she acknowledged, "Dewgong, do another Aqua Tail!"

As Magmortar was still attacking Pikachu, it was unable to counter Dewgong's attack, and a wave of water splashed over it, the man in the cape, and his strange looking mecha.

"Thunderbolt, now!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu stopped revolving around it's axis, and released a strong electrical charge at the now soaked Magmortar. It shivered as the little mouse Pokémon's attack hit it. Since it's owner was also wet, it was shocked as well, and the mecha was also hit, with sparks flying of the joints of it's metallic legs. The man in the cape fainted, but Magmorter managed to stay up, despite all the effort Pikachu had put into it's attack.

"Dewgong, quickly! Hit Magmortar with Aurora Beam!" Angie yelled.

That did the trick. The brightly colored beam hit the Fire Pokémon directly, and knocked it over.

"That will keep them busy for a while," Angie stated.

"Now let's go help that poor Lucario!" Ash added, as he rushed towards the hurt Pokémon, that was barely able to stand on it's feet.

However, Lucario apparently didn't trust Ash, despite that he and Angie had defended it, and growled at our two friends. Ash slowed down, and stepped closer with small steps.

"It's me, don't you remember me?" Ash said with a gentle voice, as he slowly extended his hand towards the Lucario.

"Are you sure it is the Pokémon you think it is?" Angie wondered, "it doesn't seem to know you at all."

"Lucario, we've come to help you," Ash continued to speak at a soothing tone, "just use your Aura to feel who I am."

Lucario looked surprised at Ash's suggestion, but it momentarily closed it's eyes, and used whatever strength it had left to sense Ash. Suddenly, a glance of what seemed like recognition could be seen in the Lucario's eyes. It finally let go of it's precious pouch, which it had been holding on to so tenaciously, and with a trembling paw, reached out for Ash. Then Lucario suddenly closed it's eyes, and fell over, face down, on the ground.

"Oh no! Lucario!" Ash shouted as he turned the Pokémon over, on it's back.

"I think we've got to get it to safety before that maniac wakes up, and sends his Magmortar after us," Angie suggested.

Ash nodded, and with Angie's help he managed to pick up Lucario, in order to get it to the nearest Pokémon Center as fast as they could.

"Are you going somewhere?" a familiar voice behind them suddenly asked.

(To be continued....)

My 54rd fan-fiction chapter. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 32: Ghost Hunter – Part 3

Part 3 of episode 32 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, perhaps you might want to stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Ash and Angie turned their heads, and saw the mysterious man had regained consciousness, and so had his Magmortar.

"So, how about round two!?" the man threatened.

"We've got to get out of here, so we can take care of Lucario!" Ash said, "let's head for the main road!"

"Oh no you don't!" the person with the cape shouted, "Magmortar, Fire Spin!"

The fire Pokémon released a stream of flames from it's arms, quickly forming a horse shoe shaped ring of fire, almost completely surrounding our friends. Only the side where the ground abruptly ended, there was no fire.

"Ash, we're trapped!" Angie yelled.

"Buizel, I choose you!" Ash called out his water Pokémon. "Do Water Gun on those flames!"

"Bui-bui!" Buizel answered, like he meant to say, "I am on it!"

Buizel took a deep breath, and then sprayed a jet of water in the direction of the wall of flames. But the fire was so incredibly hot, it just evaporated the water before it could have any effect!

"Bui?" the water weasel Pokémon said surprised.

"It doesn't work, the flames are too hot," Ash sighed, as he stepped towards the ridge.

It was indeed a steep drop, but there was a little lake below.

"Give me that Lucario, and maybe I won't harm you..." they heard the man with the cape shout, as he was getting impatient.

"Never!" Ash and Angie yelled together.

"Maybe you need a little more persuasion," the man said, "Magmortar, turn up the heat!"

Magmortar intensified it's attack, and the flames surrounding Ash, Angie and Lucario were now 2 meters high. Angie made her Dewgong return to it's Poké Ball. Ash thought fast and hard, and then came to a decision. He put Pikachu on Angie's shoulder, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Angie wondered.

Ash took Angie's hand, and started walking towards the ridge.

"Make sure Lucario gets to a Pokémon Center as soon as possible, okay?" Ash said, without answering Angie's question. "Pikachu, keep an eye on Angie and Lucario. And Buizel, I'm counting on you as well."

"What are you doing Ash?" Angie asked, starting to get scared as she began to get the idea, "I am not leaving you here!"

"I'll buy you some time, now go!" Ash said, as he pushed Angie over the edge.

Using Aqua Jet, Buizel went a little ahead, and after it had landed on the water, it cushioned Angie 's fall with a Water Gun, aimed upwards.

"What is going on there!?" the man with the cape asked from behind the other side of the "wall of flames".

"You call this flames!?" Ash sad teasingly, "I'm not impressed..."

"Oh, but you will!" the man shouted, "Magmortar, full power!"

The flames intensified even more, the wall became wider, and the flames higher. There was almost no way to survive the heat, and the mysterious man even had to take a few steps back from it.

"Okay, that's enough!" the man shouted.

Magmortar stopped it's attack, and the flames subsided. But Ash and Angie were nowhere to be seen! The man ran forward, wondering where his victims had gone. Then he almost tripped, and looked down at what caused this. Just in front of him was a shallow hole, and in it were Ash and Monferno. Just before the heat of the fire started to get really unbearable, Ash had his Monferno dig a hole, they could take refuge in. Ash called Monferno back to it's Poké Ball, and then stepped out of the hole.

"What the... where are that girl and Lucario!?" the man yelled, enraged.

"A long way from here..." Ash said with a casual voice.

"Why you!" the mysterious man shouted, as he stomped on the ground.

Meanwhile, a little further and below where Ash was, Angie stopped running for a while. After Buizel made her and the wounded Lucario land softly on the water's surface, and with the help of the strong water Pokémon she had managed to drag Lucario on dry land, Angie had been running like her life depended on it. And in fact it possibly did, although not just her life, but also that of the hurt Pokémon she carried on her back. But her "load" was rather heavy, and she ran out of breath. "Oh Ash..." she thought, as she was worried deeply about her boyfriend's fate. "Why did he always have to be such a 'I'll sacrifice myself for you kind of person'!" Angie pondered, as she clenched her fists. Although that was the very reason she noticed Ash in the first place, during their stay at the Summer Academy. It made her realize he was not just the overconfident, sometimes even cocky, boy that he seemed in the beginning, as he told her anything she could do, he could do better. "But first I must get Lucario to a Pokémon Center," Angie cut short her reminiscing about how she met Ash.

"You'll catch a cold if you keep running around in those wet clothes!" a little girl's voice suddenly said behind Angie.

"Huh?" Angie said, surprised, as she turned around.

"It's true, my mother always keeps saying that to me, you know!" the little girl explained, with a little annoyed expression on her face as she thought Angie didn't believe her.

The girl was about eight years old, Angie estimated, and she was wearing a blue medium sized skirt with a few pockets on the front. On top of it she wore a white blouse, and she had pigtails in her brown hair.

"Oh, you're probably right, but I have other things to worry about right now," Angie answered, "you see, this Pokémon is hurt pretty bad and needs to get to a doctor right away."

"Oh, well just follow me then, there is a Pokémon Center not far from where I live," the little girl chimed, "well, come on, hurry up!"

This fortunate turn of events gave Angie new strength, and she lifted Lucario on her back again, to follow the little girl. A few minutes later, she saw a few houses appear in the distance.

"We're almost there!" the little girl yelled.

"I'm... really... glad..." Angie huffed, as Lucario was getting really heavy now.

At the door of the Pokémon Center Angie's legs gave way, and she just fell inside, with Lucario still on her back.

"What do we have here!?" Nurse Joy said with a firm voice, as she stepped from behind the counter. "You can't just barge in like that, this is a hospital, you know!"

"Nurse Joy, they need help!" the little girl shouted, as she stepped in through the open doors.

"Oh!?" Nurse Joy said, as she ran towards Angie and Lucario. "Chansey! Quickly!" she added, after seeing in what shape Lucario was.

The nurse's loyal helper Pokémon came racing to the hallway, pushing along an examining table. Nurse Joy and Chansey quickly put Lucario on the table, and raced towards the intensive care unit. The indicator light above the entrance to the IC was lit. Angie was still down on the floor, dazzled by all the action, and exhausted from all the effort it cost to get Lucario and her to the Pokémon Center. Suddenly the doors swung open again, and a woman came in.

"Tina, what is going on? What are you running around town for? Is everything okay?" the young woman asked, with a worried look on her face.

"Mummy!" the little girl said, as she ran towards her mother, then pointing at Angie, "I found this girl just outside town and her Pokémon was very sick."

"Oh, you poor thing," the woman said, as she saw Angie.

Indeed she had been in better shape. Her hair looked like her hairdryer exploded while doing it, and there were also some leaves stuck in it. She had some scratches on her arms and her trousers and shirt were still wet, with streaks of dirt all over.

"You know what?" the woman said, as she approached Angie and helped her up, "you come along with Tina and me, and then you can take a bath and get all freshened up. You'll catch a cold if you keep standing there, all wet."

"I told you so..." Tina added, as her words she said to Angie earlier were now confirmed.

"But... Lucario..." Angie stuttered, although the idea of a hot bath seemed quite appealing.

"Your Pokémon is in good hands now," Tina's mom answered, "and besides, there is nothing you can change in it's condition by getting ill if you don't start taking care of yourself."

"Yes ma'am, I suppose you are right," Angie gave in.

"Okay dear, we live just a few houses away, just follow us," the mother said invitingly.

After they got there, Tina's mother had offered to wash Angie's clothes for her, while she took a bath. It was sure nice to have a warm bath after all the camping Ash and she did. Angie felt almost weightless as she was lying in the soothingly hot water. "If Only Ash were here as well..." she sighed in her mind. "Of course not in the same tub with me..." she quickly added in her thoughts, as her cheeks became even more red than they were already from the hot water. Then her features hardened. "How can I be relaxing when Ash probably needs my help at this very moment!" it flashed through her mind. She jumped out of the bath, took a towel, and after getting dry, she slipped into the wardrobe Tina's mother had given her, to wear for as long as her own clothes were still getting clean and dry.

"Ready so soon, dear?" Tina's mom asked, as she heard the bathroom door opening.

"Yes ma'am," Angie replied, "I was really nice, but I have to get back to the Pokémon Center as soon as possible."

"I understand you want to check on how your Lucario is doing, but your clothes are not ready yet," the mother answered, "and besides, you haven't even told us who you are."

Angie blushed a little out of embarrassment. With all the action and running into that girl that led her to the Pokémon Center, she had forgotten to properly introduce herself to these kind people.

"My name is Angie, I am from Solaceon Town... that's in the Sinnoh region," she introduced herself.

"That's a long way from home dear," Tina's mom mentioned, "especially for a girl to travel alone."

"Oh, but I'm not alone," Angie quickly responded, "I was traveling with two other friends as well, although one had to leave us recently go help his girlfriend, although she is not officially his girlfriend, but anyone can see they like each other, and I know because..." Angie interrupted her rant, since now it became a little too personal, she realized.

"Okay okay, slow down, I didn't mean to question you," the woman said.

"Oops, sorry. I got a little carried away," Angie apologized, "but the other boy I was traveling with before Tina found me, really needs my help... and I miss him..."

Angie explained further about their encounter with the mysterious man, and the battle they had with him.

"So you see, that's why I have to go look for Ash right now!" Angie almost shouted, after she finished her story.

"Well, maybe your clothes will be dry in fifteen minutes or so, I've turned on the heater in the room they are hanging out to dry in," Tina's mom explained, "then we could visit the Pokémon Center and check on your Pokémon."

After Angie got dressed in her own clothes again, she, Tina and her mom went back to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy was standing behind the counter again, so Angie could directly ask how Lucario was doing. The nurse told her it was responding very well to the treatment, and she was even allowed to see it for a moment. Lucario was still lying down with it's eyes closed, but it had been cleaned up, so it's fur was looking a lot better than when she and Ash found it. For a moment Angie thought she heard something, but Lucario didn't move it's mouth at all, so she figured it must have been her imagination. As silently as possible, she followed Nurse Joy out of the room, and into the main hall.

"So, when can we leave?" Angie asked, almost begging.

"Well, Lucario is recovering very nicely, I've never seen a Pokémon get well so fast," Nurse Joy answered, "but it would be better to wait until tomorrow. Besides, Officer Jenny will come back then, and she might be able to help you with the rescue of your friend. So I urge you to wait till then."

Angie looked very disappointed at this news. Then her eyes lit up a little, and she turned towards Tina and her mother.

"I hope you two don't mind, but I would rather stay here, with Lucario," Angie said hesitatingly, "I hope you don't find that ungrateful..."

"No, we understand, dear. Right Tina?" the woman said with a kind voice.

"Yes mom," Tina acknowledged.

"Thanks for all the hospitality!" Angie said relieved, as she waved to her benefactors.

"I'll make a bed for you in a spare room," Nurse Joy proposed, "we don't have many patients at the moment, so that won't be much of a problem."

The friendly nurse prepared a room for her unexpected guest, and Angie decided to turn in early tonight, since she could really use the rest, and besides, she had something planned. So she said goodnight to Nurse Joy, and soon she was sound asleep, dreaming of Ash...

(to be continued)

My 55th fan-fiction chapter. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 32: Ghost Hunter – Part 4

The fourth part already of episode 32 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, perhaps you might want to stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"No, Ash! Don't leave me!"

Suddenly Angie was sitting up straight in her bed. Her face was covered with drops of sweat as a result of the terrible nightmare she just had. She was breathing heavily, as she looked around the room frantically, slowly realizing it was all a bad dream and she was still in the Pokémon Center. "It was horrible!" she thought. She had seen Ash lying down on the ground, motionless...

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, raising it's ears.

The little mouse Pokémon had slept on the lower end of the bed, on top of the blankets, and it had also noticed how it's trainer's best friend wasn't sleeping very peacefully tonight. Shinx also woke up, and after a big yawn, jumped into bed with Angie, to give her a little hug.

"It's okay now guys, I was just having a really bad dream," Angie said soothingly, although deep inside she was still very shook up about what she had seen just a moment ago.

It felt so real, a shiver went down her spine. "Perhaps I should still go on with my plan to go a little ahead and try to help Ash, instead of waiting for tomorrow, and Officer Jenny to arrive," she thought, "besides, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to Ash because I waited too long!"

Angie jumped out of bed, but quickly realized that if she wanted to get away undetected, she had to be really quiet, so she was more careful from now on. She got dressed and took her belt with Poké Balls. She slowly opened the door to her room, and peeked around the corner, into the hall. It seemed empty alright, there were just a few emergency lights burning, indicating where the exits were, and the computer screen located at the desk where Nurse Joy could usually be found, was still lit. Buizel was still asleep next to the door of Angie's room. It had been standing guard, but eventually had fallen asleep as well. Pikachu tapped on Buizel's shoulder, and as result it jumped up immediately.

"Bui-bui?" the startled Pokémon uttered, as it held it's paws like a boxer would, ready to fight.

Pikachu held it's paw in front of it's mouth, to signal Buizel to be silent.

"We are going to save Ash," Angie whispered, "if you want to help, just follow me and don't make a sound."

Buizel nodded, and followed Angie and the other Pokémon. They were almost at the front door when Angie suddenly heard a voice.

"Stop!" it said.

The voice sounded way too dark and masculine to be Nurse Joy's, so Angie had no clue who it could be. But it looked like she was in trouble deep now. She slowly turned around, while thinking up possible excuses to explain what she was doing out of her bed, all dressed. But there was no one in the hallway! But wait, it looked like the door to the Intensive Care was open a little, and Angie was certain it was fully closed just a minute ago! She looked closer, and suddenly the door swung fully open. It was Lucario!

"You're not thinking of leaving without me, right?" Lucario said, without opening it's mouth.

Angie had to try hard not to scream, but she managed to control herself, since she would be busted after all, if she were to make such noise. Angie stepped closer to the Aura Pokémon, still a little frightened after hearing it "talking" in some mysterious way.

"Can... can you...talk?" Angie whispered.

"I can understand human speech and by means of telepathy send my thoughts to you in the form of words you can comprehend, if that's what you mean," Lucario answered with a calm voice.

Baffled by this unexpected revelation, Angie could only nod. The other Pokémon didn't understand why she was behaving to strangely.

"If you want to go save your friend Ash, may I suggest that I assist you?" Lucario said.

"Well, I think we can need all the help we can get," Angie started, "but are you sure you are up to it yet?"

"I can assure you I have recovered sufficiently to make a positive contribution to this undertaking," Lucario assured.

"Fine, come with us then," Angie answered, as she started walking as silently as possible towards the front door. She carefully unlocked it, and with her "rescue team" she sneaked outside.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from there, Ash was struggling to get free. It was no use however, the ropes were so tight he could barely move at all.

"Don't bother trying to get free," the man with the cape said, startling Ash, "I've designed those knots myself, and mathematically spoken they are impossible to unravel unless you know the exact combination."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash said, as he had never been much of a math wiz.

"Well, let me tell you that I am not what you think, just an ordinary villain," the man explained, "in fact I am a true scientific genius."

"And also very modest..." Ash added whispering, but just loud enough for his kidnapper to hear it.

"You don't believe me?" the man said, agitated, "I'll explain it to you."

"No need to bother, you probably worked for Hunter J. first, right?" Ash said, looking at the mecha that was standing on the far side of the small open spot the man had set up camp, hinting at the shape of it, which was almost identical to the six wheeled vehicles the infamous Pokémon Hunter used before she was captured.

"Oh that?" the mysterious man said, laughing, "no, I just managed to get one of those vehicles really cheap, since the company that made them had suddenly lost it's best customer when J. went down. And as you can see, I've adapted it to fit my needs."

Ash turned away, since he was not too interested in those technical details. Instead he was thinking about Angie, Buizel, Lucario and Pikachu. "Would they have managed to get to safety and get the help Lucario needed?" he thought. "And this guy is so full of himself, but what is he up to?" he pondered.

"So why did you want that Lucario so bad anyway?" Ash suddenly asked.

"Since you're not going anywhere now, I suppose I can tell you," the mysterious man answered, "I assume you know a Lucario can sense the Aura of all living beings, whether it be humans or Pokémon?"

Ash simply nodded, gazing at the man, while trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"I once was a researcher working for Giovanni," the man continued.

Ash looked up. He hadn't heard anything of Giovanni since their last encounter, which resulted in the criminal getting arrested and locked away for quite some time. Ash never expected to hear about him so soon.

"I can see that I've finally got your attention," the man said, as he took off his helmet, "man, it sure gets hot wearing this thing, I'll have to add some cooling system to it someday."

Ash expected to see a harsh looking face, judging by the threatening tone the man had been speaking to them during their fight, but it turned out to be quite the opposite. The man had a pale looking skin, and his features were actually quite delicate. He looked more like the stereotypical nerdy scientist, than like the strong and powerful man Ash had pictured him to be.

"So, where was I?" the man continued, suddenly with a very feeble sounding voice.

"Your voice... it's different," Ash remarked.

"Oh, just a little gimmick I built into that helmet," the man explained, "it changes my voice so I sound more menacing, and judging by your reaction, it worked. Now on with my story, I'm Conrad and I was assigned to the Mewtwo-project."

"The what?" Ash said, trying to sound as surprised as possible.

"I'll explain. On a special mission, one of our team discovered DNA from Mew," Conrad added, "Giovanni ordered us to clone that Pokémon, but make it stronger, so he could use it as the ultimate weapon. And we succeeded brilliantly!"

Conrad paused momentarily, as he seemed to be gloating over this achievement. "I thought no one knew about the existence of Mewtwo anymore," Ash pondered, "didn't it wipe the memories of all that encountered it, so no one would ever bother it and the cloned Pokémon that were with it?" But before Ash could find an explanation for this, Conrad resumed his story.

"But we never could have dreamed Mewtwo would be that powerful, a mistake that would cost us dearly," Conrad continued, "One day Mewtwo escaped and destroyed the entire laboratory, with all the data we had about it. I was late that day and wasn't there when it happened, but as I was driving towards my work, I saw the place getting obliterated. Strangest thing is that when I got there, no one seemed to even know anything about Mewtwo. They simply denied it's existence, like there was a hole in their memory."

Ash knew exactly what Conrad was talking about. And now he also realized why Conrad still knew about Mewtwo. Since he hadn't been there when Mewtwo escaped, his memory had remained intact...

"I kept trying to convince them, but they never believed me," Conrad said, with a touch of despair in his voice, "they even started calling me Ghost Hunter, since they thought I was chasing ghosts! But I'll prove them wrong! As soon as I get that Lucario back, and I will, I'll force it to use it's Aura sensing powers to locate Mewtwo, and with my superior technology, seize control of it once more! And then they will have to believe me and bow down before me!"

Conrad was now standing straight up, with one arm up in the air, like he was making a victory pose. Ash shrugged his shoulders, for as much as he could, being tied up.

"Nice story, but I'm getting tired now, so if you don't mind," Ash yawned.

"You also don't believe me, right?" Conrad said, agitated, "but you will talk differently when I put my plan in motion. And don't even think about escaping, my Magmortar will keep an eye on you during the night."

Conrad picked up his helmet, and after sending out Magmorter, like he said he would, climbed aboard his peculiar craft. Ash looked at the fire Pokémon for a moment, but quickly looked away again, since it glared menacingly at the young Pokémon trainer. "Conrad wasn't bluffing when he said escaping would be difficult," Ash thought. After pondering a while how to overcome this, sleep finally got the best of him, and he closed his eyes, unaware of what was taking place elsewhere, in the night.

"Can you sense anything yet?" Angie asked Lucario, as they were now outside the small village.

"I am trying..." Lucario answered.

The Aura Pokémon closed it's eyes and the black appendages on the back of it's head slowly moved upwards, as Lucario concentrated to pick up Ash's Aura signature. Angie, Pikachu and Buizel were watching the spectacle attentively. Then Lucario opened it's eyes again, and the black appendages fell back to their usual position.

"I am truly sorry, but I cannot detect your friend's presence yet," Lucario stated.

"You have to try harder, you simply have to!" Angie almost shouted, as tears formed in her eyes. Then much softer, as she started sobbing, "please..." she begged, falling down on her knees...

(to be continued...)

My 56th fan-fiction chapter. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 32: Ghost Hunter – Part 5

The final part of episode 32 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, perhaps you might want to stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

After running for a while, Angie and her unusual "rescue team" stopped.

"I'll try again here," Lucario said to Angie, as usual without making a sound.

The young girl watched attentively as the appendages on Lucario's head were raised, indicating it was trying to pick up Ash's Aura once more. Angie thought they were now close to spot where she fell into the water, after Ash pushed her over the edge. But Lucario didn't sense anything there, so either their attacker had moved since then, or...

Angie didn't dare finish that thought. "No! It can't end this way, not after all the effort Ash made in the past to keep me safe, it wouldn't be right that he got hurt... or worse," she thought.

They had been running around in circles of increasing diameter, a classic search pattern, but to no avail to far. Angie started getting a little tired again, which wasn't so strange as she didn't get much rest after all she had been through.

"Huh?" she suddenly heard Lucario say.

"What is it, Lucario?" Angie asked, "did you pick up something?"

"Pika?" Pikachu asked in it's own language, also wondering where it's trainer would be.

"It's faint, but I'm quite positive this signature matches that of your friend," Lucario said, much to Angie's relief. "We must travel in that direction," Lucario added, as it pointed north of their current position.

Angie didn't feel tired anymore. "A sign of Ash!" was all that flashed through her mind. With the appendages on it's head still raised, Lucario started running in the indicated heading, Angie, Pikachu and Buizel following closely behind. At first the surroundings didn't seem at all familiar to her, probably because she had been running when she tried to get Lucario and herself to safety. Then they passed the water Angie had fallen into after Ash said goodbye to her. "We must be getting close!" the young girl thought. They found a rocky track, which led up the hill, to the place they encountered the strange man who was after Lucario. But there was no sign of Ash. Angie looked down at the ground, and it felt like her hopes seemed to slip through her fingers.

"Don't despair, we are getting closer," she heard Lucario say, disturbing her sad thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Angie wanted to ask the Aura Pokémon, but she didn't dare disturb it's concentration, as it was again intensively 'scanning' for Ash's Aura. Nothing here seemed to remind of Ash and the battle in which Angie and her boyfriend were separated, except for the charred soil, caused by Magmortar's flames.

"This way!" Lucario said, with a touch of excitement in it's 'voice', which usually sounded a bit more solemn.

"Come on guys!" Angie shouted at Pikachu and Buizel, who had been looking around while Lucario was busy.

A bit later Angie saw the first evidence they were really on the right trail. On the side of the path there were some branches that had been broken, and some twigs lying on the ground, indicating something big had passed through. "That could only have been caused by that "thing" the strange person that captured Ash used for transportation. Suddenly Lucario halted, and Angie had to try hard to avoid crashing into the Aura Pokémon.

"What is it, did you lose the trail again?" Angie asked, worried.

"Please be silent, and look over there," was all that Lucario answered to that question.

Angie followed those directions, and she saw a shimmering light through the trees. It looked a bit artificial, judging by the color and brightness, and Angie was momentarily blinded when she looked straight into it, after running around in the dark for a while. Lucario had it's eyes closed, so it didn't have the same problems, and used it's Aura-sensing abilities to 'look' at the scene. After Angie's eyes had adjusted to the lighting, she could see what the bright light was coming from. It was attached to the side of the strange contraption Angie had seen before. She could also discern a shape moving around the open space around the craft. It was the Magmortar that had caused so much trouble to them. "Where is Ash?" Angie thought, "if he is also inside that mecha, it will be hard to get him out unnoticed..."

"Your friend is over there," Lucario said, with it's eyes still closed, pointing towards a large tree a little distance away from the craft.

Angie looked at the tree, and saw Ash tied down, motionless. For moment Angie got worried again but then she noticed something. "No wait, I can see him breathing. He is alright!" she almost shouted with joy. "But how to free him without having to face that Magmortar again?" she pondered. Then Angie thought about the bright light on the side of the craft the strange man used. As silently as possible she released Shinx.

"Shinx, try to sneak up close to that Magmortar and then do Flash," Angie whispered to her electric friend.

Anxiously, she and the others watched how Shinx sneaked through the dark, trying to stay unnoticed. Then Shinx stepped on a little twig, and Magmortar immediately looked their way. Angie ducked down, and held her breath as she feared her Pokémon might get detected. But everything remained quiet, and when Angie dared to look again, she saw Shinx hiding behind a rock that was on the open space around the mecha. "Phew," she thought, "that was too close for comfort!" Magmortar had decided to check on their prisoner, and now had it's back turned towards Shinx, who quickly took advantage of this opportunity to get closer to the fire-Pokémon. When it had convinced itself that Ash was still secured, it turned around, and suddenly found itself facing Shinx!

"Shiiinx!" the little electric Pokémon uttered, while filling the area with a bright Flash, blinding Magmortar instantly.

"Come on!" Angie said, jumping out of the bushes, and running towards Ash.

Despite all the commotion around him, Ash was still asleep. "I swear I could fire a cannon next to his head, and he will sleep through it," Angie thought, as she started shaking Ash.

"Huh... I don't want to go to school mummy..." Ash mumbled as he slowly woke up.

"Stop goofing, we've got to get you free fast," Angie whispered at him.

"Angie!" Ash said, now fully awake, and speaking a little louder than might be wise at this moment, "am I glad to see you here!"

"So am I, but we need something to cut these ropes..." Angie said, as she looked around.

"Pika... pika-pikapi," Pikachu said, also clearly glad to see it's trainer again.

"Hey little buddy," Ash greeted his yellow friend, "can you bite through these ropes?"

"Pi-pikapi!" Pikachu acknowledged, before sinking it's teeth into the strings.

But apparently the ropes were made of a very strong material, since Pikachu's efforts were to no avail, and panting heavily it had to give up.

"Nice try Pikachu," Angie praised the little mouse Pokémon, "but we need a knife or something like that. Now where can we get... hey!"

Angie took another Poké Ball and released her Bulbasaur.

"Can you do Razor Leaf on those ropes?" Angie asked, "but try not to hit Ash, please."

"Bulba...Bulbasaur-saur!" the grass Pokémon said, while nodding.

Bulbasaur sent a carefully aimed stream of sharp leaves at the ropes holding Ash, and this did the trick. Ash got up, still a little stiff from being tied down for so long, but before he could hug Angie, they heard a squeaking sound, coming from behind them, like some door or hatch was opening.

"What is all that noise!" they heard a familiar voice yell!

_Meanwhile, in the village where Angie had found refuge, Nurse Joy, while doing her rounds, had discovered her guests had gone missing. She immediately took the phone and dialed 0900-Jenny._

"Yes..." a female voice yawned at the other side of the line.

"Oh, thank God you are in town already, we have a possible emergency here!" Nurse Joy said, with her usual concerned voice.

The worried nurse explained what had happened to Angie and Lucario, and how she just had discovered Angie decided not to wait for the police to get here and was out there to rescue Ash.

"Hmmm, my niece Jenny from Saffron City already told me about these kids, and how they ran into trouble with that Hunter J. there," Jenny sighed, "they're good kids, but sometimes they act a little rash."

"I see what you mean," Nurse Joy agreed.

"Well, it seems I won't have much time to catch up sleep after getting in town just half an hour ago," the police officer said, while trying to suppress another yawn, "but you know what they say, crime never sleeps, so I'll get my men ready and go look for those kids!"

"Fantastic," Nurse Joy cheered, "and I hope you can find them in time..."

"I'll do my best," Jenny answered, before putting down the phone.

_Back at the place where Ash had just been freed. _

"What is all this!?" an angry Conrad shouted.

"And who may that be?" Angie asked Ash, "is that the assistant of that character that attacked Lucario?

Conrad didn't have his helmet on, so his voice sounded a lot different from what Angie had heard earlier. Ash chuckled when he heard her question.

"That's Conrad, and he is in fact the same guy that threatened Lucario," Ash explained, "he thinks he's a genius and has some voice altering device built into his helmet to make his voice sound stronger."

"Oh?" Angie replied, as she had trouble keeping in her laughter, "I almost feel sorry for him then."

"Yeah, go on, laugh at me!" Conrad shouted, as he became more angry at all this mockery, "you will be sorry, I guarantee you that, sorry for interfering with my plans! Now hand over that Lucario!"

Angie's features hardened, and Ash also looked more serious all of a sudden.

"Never!" they both said together, while stepping in front of the Aura Pokémon.

"Like that's going to stop me!" Conrad shouted, "I'll just burn you all to a crisp, starting with that blue fur ball over there!" he added, while pointing at Angie's Shinx.

"No!" Angie screamed, as she quickly took her little friend's Poké Ball from her belt, "Shinx, come back!"

Just before Magmortar's Flame Thrower would impact, Shinx was drawn back into it's Poké Ball, safe from the flames. Angie quickly recalled her Bulbasaur also, before it would become the next target and Ash decided to get Buizel back also. Conrad was however not very impressed, and ordered Magmortar to do Fire Spin on our friends, trying to entrap them like during their first battle. And with success, just moments later Ash, Angie, Pikachu and Lucario found themselves surrounded by a wall of flames!

"I don't hear you laughing anymore, now do I?"Conrad mocked, as a vicious smile formed on his face.

"Ash! There's no way out!" Angie yelled.

Ash didn't say a word, but his face looked grim, indicating he also saw how sticky their situation was. He picked up Pikachu and placed the Pokémon in Angie's arms. Then he quickly took off his jacket, and put it around the girl's shoulders, hoping it would protect those two, who were so close to his heart, a little. Ash looked into Angie's eyes like he meant to say: "if this is it, I am glad we are together..."

Suddenly they heard Lucario growl. Ash turned around, fearing it had been hurt by the fire, only to see it was charging up an Aura Sphere. But there was something strange about it. Instead of releasing the blue orb of energy when it was the size of a ball, this sphere got bigger and bigger. Then Lucario extended it's paws towards the sky above, and the sphere expanded even more, now completely surrounding our friends. Also the temperature inside the sphere immediately dropped to more normal levels!

"That's...amazing..." Ash said, as he looked in awe at the blue energy that shielded them from the flames.

"It is called Aura Shield," Lucario explained calmly, "I've learned this technique as part of my training to help me prepare for my task of protecting my kingdom."

"Awesome..." Angie added, as she looked around at the strange blue glow protecting them.

"Now, instruct your Monferno to dig a hole and escape from here," Lucario suggested, "and hurry, I don't know how long I can keep this shield up."

"But what about you?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry about me," Lucario answered, "you have saved my life once, and your girlfriend has done the same. It is only fitting that I pay this debt now. I will do whatever is necessary to protect you. Now go!" Lucario groaned, as it was clearly getting harder to sustain the Aura Shield.

Ash hesitated for a moment. He really wanted Angie and Pikachu to be safe, and this seemed like their only chance to escape. But what would happen to Lucario? Then for a short moment, it looked like Lucario's image faded just a little before becoming solid again. Ash had seen this before...

"Oh no, Lucario must be getting almost at the end of it's strength, after using so much of it's Aura to protect us!"Ash thought, "what if..."

Images of his first encounter with a Lucario and how it had sacrificed itself to save the dying Tree of the Beginning and the Mew that lived in it flashed before Ash's eyes. Lucario was getting more and more exhausted, and was now resting on one knee, it's face revealing how much effort it cost to keep the blue shield up.

"No, I will not let this happen again!" Ash shouted, as he clenched his fists.

Ash had barely finished speaking, or a bluish glow started to appear around his hands.

"Now... raise....your hands.... just... like me..." he heard Lucario say.

The Pokémon's words sounded faint, almost like it was whispering because it lacked the strength to telepathically say it louder, like it normally would do. Ash slowly put up his hands, and watched the bluish glow expand, then merging with the sphere Lucario had created!

"Oh... Ash..." was all Angie could say, unable to understand what was going on, with Pikachu hiding behind her leg.

"What... what is happening?" Conrad said, as he noticed the flames Magmortar had created had stopped moving.

"Ash, I can feel Aura is with us!" Lucario said, now sounding much more revived, "just a little more..."

Ash nodded, and his face revealed the effort he put into it. The blue sphere started expanding again, and began closing in on Conrad's mecha. Magmortar didn't know what to think of this, and took a few steps back. Conrad ordered it to do a Flame Thrower on the still expanding sphere, but the fire just bounced off. He started to panic a little and even threw his helmet at the sphere, but this simply exploded upon impact, without any effect. The bluish light was now very close to his mecha, and he jumped off, starting to run away. But it was too late, the edge of the sphere made contact with the mecha, and it's power caused the contraption to blow, throwing Conrad and his Pokémon to the ground.

"I believe that will be sufficient," Lucario said, lowering it's paws.

Ash did the same, and the blue sphere dissolved into the air. Bits and pieces of the thrashed mecha were scattered around, some still smoking from the blast. Magmortar had been smashed into the tree Ash had been tied down to, and was knocked out. A little further they saw Conrad lying on the ground, apparently also unconscious, the remainders of his cape covering his face.

"How... how did I do that?" Ash wondered, as he looked at the destruction he and Lucario had caused.

But before he could find an answer to this question, the sound of sirens suddenly disturbed the silence. It was officer Jenny on her motorcycle, followed by a couple of police cars. Angie stepped closer to Ash, and looked into his eyes. Then they did what they had been wanting to do from the first moment they were reunited. The two embraced, holding each other tight, thinking about all the fear and concern about each other's welfare they had felt during the perilous moments they had been through. Suddenly, feeling very natural, their lips met in a short but tender kiss, just as Officer Jenny stopped and put off her helmet.

"I was going to ask if you kids were all okay, but I think I already know the answer," Officer Jenny said, smiling.

Ash and Angie both blushed a little, but deep inside they could only feel happiness about being safe and together again.

"So, it looks like we are just in time to clean up the mess," Officer Jenny remarked, "starting with that big piece over there!" she added, while pointing at Conrad, who was slowly regaining consciousness.

While Jenny instructed her men to gather the debris of the exploded mecha, since they would serve as evidence, Lucario stepped closer to our friends.

"Ash, our paths must separate here," Lucario said, with a tone of sadness in it's 'voice'.

"Do you really have to go already?" Ash said, as his face started looking sad.

"I have been away too long from the kingdom I pledged to protect," Lucario explained, "so if you would be so kind to ask if those law enforcers can help me get back, I would be much obliged."

"I see," Ash replied, "if that's what you want, I will ask Officer Jenny if she can give you a ride."

After Officer Jenny had taken Conrad into custody, Ash told her of Lucario's request, and naturally she didn't object to that. Lucario stepped into the sidecar of Jenny's motorcycle, and she started the engine. Ash and Angie decided to stay behind and put up their tents here, since they learned they were quite close to the Indigo Plateau now. As the motorcycle started moving, our friends waved at Lucario.

"Thanks again, my friends," Lucario said, "and Ash, your Aura was strong today. Remember that, perhaps one day you might need it again."

"Bye..." Ash whispered, as he quickly wiped a tear from his eye, "I will remember...you..."

As the vehicles disappeared into the night, Angie took Ash's hand, and they started looking for the best place to put up the tents. No one noticed how, in the trees behind them, a Treecko suddenly changed into a Pidgeotto, and flew off...

My 58th fan-fiction chapter. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


End file.
